


Jak tęcza po burzy

by Megajra



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Ale smutku też dużo, Cuddling, Cute, Fluff, M/M, Polski | Polish, obikin
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-28
Updated: 2017-09-28
Packaged: 2019-01-06 13:31:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12212241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Megajra/pseuds/Megajra
Summary: Takie małe, słodkie mam nadzieję, 'cosiowo' Obikinowe ;)





	Jak tęcza po burzy

  
Pogrążony we śnie Rycerz Jedi zdążył zaledwie przywrócić się na drugi bok, gdy za jego plecami coś cichutko załkało.  
Starszy mężczyzna natychmiast przygarnął do siebie drżące ciało...  
\- Kochanie, co się z Tobą dzieje?  
Brak odpowiedzi.  
\- Proszę, Anakinie. Nie zachowuj się w ten sposób. Łamiesz mi serce.

Mistrz wiedział, jak trudno było dotrzeć do tego niezwykłego młodzieńca. Skywalker często przypominał opuszczonego szczeniaka, którym po prostu z całego serca chciał się opiekować. Strzec przed wszelkim złem. Zupełnie tak, jak matka chroni własne małe dziecko. Kenobi zdawał sobie sprawę, że nadopiekuńczość nie jest mile widziana przez Zakon Jedi, jednak...nie mógł się powstrzymać. A Anakin, taki inny od reszty, potrzebował tego. Potrzebował opoki, czegoś pewnego w swoim życiu, pełnym chaosu i ciągłych zmian. Zależność od innej istoty leżała w jego naturze, dlatego Kenobi nie zamierzał mu siebie odmawiać. Ani czuć się z tym źle...Obi-Wan był idealnym Jedi, z tylko jednym, sporym grzechem na sumieniu. Tym, w którego się właśnie z przyjemnością wtulał...

Gdy oczami wyobraźni zobaczył zkwaszoną minkę Yody, jaką zielony starzec zrobiłby na widok 40-letniego mistrza i jego 22-letniego podawana, parsknął wewnętrznym śmiechem.  
Jednak przygnębiający nastrój chłopca naprawdę go martwił.

\- No, Maleńki, nie płacz już i powiedz o co chodzi.

"Bo ja, Stary Grzyb, jak zwykle nie mogę się w tym połapać." - dodał w myślach.

Nagle ogarnęło go jedynie wzruszenie i tkliwość, niedostępna dla nikogo innego poza tym blondynkiem, anioła o błękitnych jak niebo oczach, pełnych bezdennego lęku.  
\- Obi...ja po prostu nie mogę znieść takich chwil. - chłopak pokręcił głową, zakrywając oczy rękami. Starał się mówić na pozór spokojnie, ale Kenobi miał wrażenie jakby jego dawny padawan mógł lada moment wybuchnąć. Rozpaść się na drobne kawałeczki.  
\- Jakich, kochanie?  
Anakin, cały drżący, tylko bardziej zakrył swą twarz.

  
\- Kiedy mnie nie dotykasz. Obudziłem się zaraz gdy Twoje palce przestały gładzić moją skórę. To było takie...takie przerażające, prawie nie do wytrzymania. Poczułem się...pusty. Jakby nagle cały świat mnie opuścił. Jakby nic już nie istniało. Przestałem cokolwiek widzieć! Obi-wanie, oślepłem, ja oślepłem!

Za każdym razem gdy Niebieskooki tak mocno przesadzał, jego nauczycielowi zaczynało kręcić się w głowie.  
\- Na litość Mocy, Anakinie...

Kenobi był człowiekiem ulepionym z innej gliny. Od niemowlaka wychowywany przez pragmatycznych Jedi. Twardo stąpający po ziemi nigdy nie wyobrażał sobie jakim cudem jakaś istota może przeżywać emocje tak  
niezwykle silnie jak Skywalker.  
\- Obi, proszę, przytul mnie mocniej.

"To jeszcze dziecko...jest taki kruchy. Nieważne że fizycznie był dorosły i przeżył mnóstwo potwornych rzeczy w życiu. Nawet wojnę, w której zasłużył się tak znacznie, że zdążył już uzyskać stopień generała."  
  
\- Zrobię to, Aniele, a nawet jeszcze więcej. - szepnął blondynkowi do ucha, by po chwili obsypać jego ramię lekkimi jak piórko pocałunkami.  
Z ust młodzieńca wydobyło się słodkie westchnięcie.  
\- Lepiej Ci? - Mistrz Jedi znał w sercu odpowiedź, ale musiał się upewnić. Bo z Anakinem nigdy nie było wiadomo do końca.  
\- Tak, teraz czuję się o wiele lepiej. Najwyraźniej twoje usta leczą, mój Mistrzu.

  
Kenobi słysząc tę deklarację zaśmiał się, szczęśliwy. Jemu też od razu zrobiło się lżej na duszy.  
Figlarnie pogroził młodemu palcem.

  
\- Ani, jesteś niepoprawnym łobuzem, wiesz o tym? Ale nie bój się. Nikomu nie zdradzę jaka z Ciebie wielka przylepa.

  
Ani Moc, ani jego niezawodny instynkt nie ostrzegł go przed atakiem z przeogromnej poduchy w kształcie podracera, którą to został zaatakowany przez swego ucznia.  
\- Tylko spróbuj... Jeśli naskarżysz Mistrzowi Windu to chyba Cię rozniosę!

Na twarzy Anakina widniał tylko czysty uśmiech od ucha do ucha. Bez najmniejszego śladu wcześniejszej rozpaczy. Jakby jej nigdy nie było...

 


End file.
